


Glitter

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ophelia helps, siegbert is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Siegbert is incredibly nervous to give his speech tomorrow, but Ophelia always knows the best ways to reassure him and clear his head.





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my full piece for the Siegbert Charity Zine! Featuring my favorite Sieggy ship. :)
> 
> @plaemon did an illustration to go with this for the zine and it's literally incredible and you can find it here: http://plakumi.tumblr.com/post/178651235062/older-siegbert-and-ophelia-to-go-with

It’s getting dark in his little study. Just dark enough that Siegbert knows he should light a candle so as not to strain his eyes, but not so dark that he’s done it yet. The dusk is pouring in through the window, but it will pass into night soon. He looks at the notes on his desk. Pages and pages of drafted scripts, many with lines drawn through here or there or extra notes written in the corners and margins. It’s… overwhelming.

 

He's just putting his face in his hands and tugging at the ends of his hair when he hears the door creak open. Thinking it's a maid, he starts to look up to put on a brave face. Instead, he sees Ophelia… and so he relaxes. It is just like her to arrive at this hour. Siegbert sometimes believes that she truly is the power that moves day into night.

 

“Greetings Ophelia,” Siegbert says, “May I help you with anything?”

 

“Salutations, Siegbert! I thought I might find you here.” Ophelia’s voice is ever cheerful, but Siegbert feels a sense of dread knowing that she was looking for him. He’s happy to help her with anything she needs, but he can barely complete his own tasks right now. He’s just not sure he has the strength to take on another.

 

Maybe the dread is settling on his face because Ophelia dips her head to one side. Just enough for her starlight hair to tumble over her shoulders and remind Siegbert that he has nothing to fear when Ophelia Dusk is here. He musters a smile of his own. “I’ve been here all along. You were looking for me?”

 

“I thought it odd that you were so quiet when I saw you last. Then your father mentioned you missed dinner—he seemed very concerned—but no. I wasn’t looking for you long. As I said, my keen senses guided me to you easily. May I join you?”

 

Even if Siegbert were to say no he imagines Ophelia would join him anyway. He’s grown to love her so much. One day, he thinks, he’ll ask that girl to marry him. That day won’t be today. He clears his throat. “Of course, though I’m afraid you won’t find anything of interest.”

 

Ophelia steps closer to the desk and, after setting down a light tome, she picks up one of the sheets of paper. She takes a few seconds to look at it and Siegbert worries she won't think it's good enough. Instead, she flashes him a smile. "For your speech tomorrow?" She asks. "I'm so excited! A coming-of-age party for the crown prince of Nohr. It’s the biggest celebration I’ve ever been to! Although… I had no idea your speech would require so many pages…” She picks up another page and skims over it.

 

Siegbert’s heart starts to hammer in his chest. “I won’t be using all of it. I just can’t seem to find the words I want to say, and even when I do, I—”

 

“You what?” Ophelia sets the pages back down on the desk. Siegbert watches her walk around the desk to be closer to him… and his cheeks color somewhat when she sits down on the arm of his chair. Her ankles are crossed delicately but her legs rest against his. His blush doesn’t come from her proximity. His blush comes from his pathetic answer.

 

“I’m nervous.” It comes out like a child’s whine! Siegbert is ashamed to admit that he can barely tolerate his own butterflies. They want to fly up out of his throat and escape. Telling Ophelia this is hard! She seems confident all the time. He’s happy for her; that’s a lucky trait to have. “I’m so afraid that I’ll somehow ruin this event.”

 

“You can’t ruin your own birthday. It is a glorious celebration of  _ you _ , Siegbert! However, presenting a speech is a daunting task. Has your father given you any advice?”

 

“Of course,” Siegbert says. His father has given him plenty of advice.

 

Ophelia taps her fingertip against her chin. “And what did he say?”

 

Siegbert laughs. “He told me to imagine them as bunnies. I suppose he’s not wrong: no one could be intimidated by a little rabbit, but I fear that doesn’t help me right  _ now _ . I’m nervous right  _ now _ .”

 

“I see.” Ophelia shifts. It’s very sudden, and when she moves she reaches out to pick up her tome from his desk. She nearly falls out of the chair! Siegbert is so worried she might that he wraps his arm around her waist. His fingertips come to rest on her hip.

 

“Ophelia?”

 

“Alas! Powerful as they may be, your nerves will have no choice but to be dispelled after they lay eyes on my power.”

 

Somehow that's not entirely reassuring. Siegbert parts his lips, he's so close to asking what she's doing, but he doesn't get to. She loops an arm around his shoulder for balance and with her other arm she waves her fingertips in a slow circle in the air.

 

Siegbert’s eyes grow wide while glittering white magic spins from her fingertips and into the air above their heads. His heart thunders in his chest, but this time it has nothing to do with nerves. The light she’s created turns into the shape of a bunny rabbit, and it’s like a living and breathing creature! Made of sparkles and stardust, it seems, but it wiggles its nose and scratches behind its ear with its back foot.

 

It takes to hopping around in the air above them and Siegbert is mesmerized by it the whole time. How can she do this? Surely spells don’t just produce phantom animals on their own. This is a skill she’s had to have practiced. He can’t even identify the spell with certainty! But he hears her giggling near his ear and slowly he glances back at her and away from the bunny.

 

“This is incredible,” he breathes out the words. The light coming from the spell brightens the room and bounces off their faces. The light in her eyes reminds Siegbert just how thankful he is to have her in his life. “Is this very hard to do?”

 

“No,” Ophelia turns her eyes from the bunny too, now, and instead she focuses on Siegbert. The bunny hops around in the air above them by its own means. She lowers her hand. “It was one of the first spells my father taught me. Telling a story is always more interesting with visual cues! But if it helps ease your nerves I’ll spend all night conjuring furry friends for you.”

 

Ease his nerves… Of course, Ophelia is trying to help him relax. Siegbert finds his awe turning into a warm smile. “Thank you, Ophelia.”

 

“It’s my pleasure! Does the bunny help? Has he chased your worries away?”

 

“The bunny is incredible, but he isn’t the one who cured my nervousness. I think that was you, Ophelia.” Siegbert watches her smile grow… and then she uses that arm draped around him to pull him closer. With her opposite hand, still tingling with magic, she guides Siegbert forward ever so gently… and his heart fills with thunder and lightning while she kisses the tip of his nose.

 

She pulls away just enough that Siegbert is certain she can see his blush, even in the dim lighting. “A rabbit kiss,” She explains with a wink. “To keep your nerves at bay. Your speech will be magnificent, Siegbert, and so will your birthday party. I have had a premonition, and I see your splendor.”

 

“Do you?” Siegbert reaches up and lays his hand over Ophelia’s on his cheek. He curls his fingertips. Her hand is small in his but warm and strong and confident. She’s more confident than anyone he knows. “Then I suspect you already know I mean to ask you to attend the party as my date.”

 

“I hoped you might ask as much.” Ophelia nods her head. “I will stand by your side and be your pillar of strength. My confidence is yours, my prince! I—oh—”

 

The last of her words are smothered into a gentle kiss. Their first real kiss. Siegbert doesn't mean to interrupt her but he knows she will appreciate the kiss more than those lost words. The concentration on her spell breaks and so does the bunny. It shatters into a small rainfall of glittery lights that vanish on their way down to the floor. Siegbert is nervous for just a second, but then she smiles soft and wide against his lips and he can feel her relax. As they part she sighs contently onto his lips and Siegbert gives her hand a last, gentle squeeze.

 

“Thank you for your support, Ophelia. You’ve taken away any reservations I had.” Siegbert likes the hint of color in her cheeks. He’s caught her off guard but clearly she doesn’t mind.

 

“Are you certain? Every ounce of reservations has gone? If you think another kiss might chase away any that remain…”

 

Siegbert snorts out a laugh. Ophelia covers her lips with her fingertips and giggles. After that, they kiss again.  Knowing she is at his side, Siegbert is no longer afraid.

 


End file.
